


First Encounter

by Remnntaki



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sonic 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Can Silver and Blaze trust Mephiles





	First Encounter

  In anger a fist slams on the worn out concrete, they named this character Silver. A hedgehog from the future sworn to save it from the fire deity named Iblis but having no luck. His friend Blaze promised to help his save his future, times have been hard, but no matter how much they try. How close they get; they’re still so far, “I don’t understand, how do we destroy Iblis!” the tightness in his chest unbearable. Blaze glanced at him for a moment understanding how hard it must be for Silver. Placing a palm on his shoulder, “calm down Silver,” She spoke. 

 

  Closing his eyes for a minute to slow his breathing since he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Why? Why couldn’t he kill the beast already and save his home? A shape saunters behind them; Blaze turned around seeing a black hedgehog. The feeling this person gave off immediately gave the cat a feeling down her spine. Silver turned around, “who are you?” he asked, and then he noticed the figure had no mouth. Could you say creepy? “I am Mephlies, and I have a solution to your little problem. Now if you follow me,” his voice was deep, not in a soothing manner.

 

  Blaze watched Silver he was young and naïve so this Mephlies could manipulate him easily. Then Blaze whispered: “Silver, we should be careful about this guy, we don’t know who he is or where he came from. I didn’t see him back the resistance base, plus he has no mouth. Are you sure you want to follow him?” 

 

  “Blaze, if this guy knows a way to save my future? I should at least hear him out, while yeah the no mouth thing is creepy. I say we should give it a shot” Silver answered, a turn, and a nod was all he needed. Before long they arrived at an old room underneath a plant in the city that surprised Silver since he’s been to every inch of the city. But never to a place like this; “To fix this timeline, you need to change the past,” Spoke Mephlies. This caused Silver to look at him in a confused manner, “but that’s impossible,” 

 

  Mephlies shook his finger, “naïve boy, with my power you can, because I can travel through time.” This stunned the pair. 

 

  “No way,” Uttered Silver 

 

  “To change the past. You must eliminate the individual who awakened Iblis. The Ibis trigger,” 

 

  Silver and Blaze thought,  _who was the Iblis trigger?_ He never thought of someone being responsible for this. The ash hedgehog thought Iblis was a creature that’s been here, terrorizing his home with no end in sight. Silver Spoke: “If I end that guy, will the future be saved?” asked he. The figure nods walking over to the control panel, “The Day Of Disaster, here are the records of this event,” Images of cities across the world.  _These photos are two hundred years old; how did he even get these?_ Thought Blaze as she noticed something in one photo. 

 

  “And you have this person to blame,” Mephlies creates an illusion of a certain blue hedgehog. 

 

  “That can’t be right,” Silver looks at Blaze “do you know him blaze?” asked the hedgehog. 

 

   “I do,” Blaze says 

 

  “He will condemn us all, I will send you back to the past, to when the hedgehog was alive” before Blaze could interject a bright purple light cuts her off. And soon they were sent to the past in the middle of a forest. She brushed herself off,  _why would Sonic cause Silver’s future? I knew we shouldn't trusted him._ Looking over to Silver, “this is so unbelievable”  

 

  “Silver! We should get going, we need to find the blue hedgehog,” Blaze says 

 

  “Yeah, but how did you know him?” 

 

  She paused for a moment, “he helped me on a mission, now let’s go” she speaks and Silver nods as the two races off into the forest.


End file.
